¡Seré libre, no Sufriré mas Y Nunca la olvidare!
by Rey96
Summary: Después de star años atrapado en una de las bases de anbu NE, Naruto por fin saldrá al mundo, pero su inocencia y bondad, murió el mismo día fue que libre, así como también murió su amada.experimentos genéticos se hicieron en su cuerpo dotándolo de muchas habilidades.¿Que camino decidirá ahora Naruto, se convertira en un monstruo y caera en la locura,o cumplira la promesa que hizo?
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de Derechos**: Naruto ni Naruto Shippuden me pertenecen, si nona sus respectivos dueños, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes y ambiente para hacer una hitoria sin fines de lucro.

— **Hola a todos **— Ente sobrenatural hablando.

— _**Hola a todos **_— Ente sobrenatural pensando.

— _Hola a todos _— Pensamientos humanos, onomatopeyas y cuando ocurre una escena flashback.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>.

* * *

><p>... <em>Goteo<em>...

.

.

.

.

_Goteo..., Goteo..._

.

.

.

.

_._

_Goteo.._.

.

.

.

.

_Goteo_...

Pequeñas gotas de agua que se agrupaban, debido a la humedad de estas frías paredes de concreto, cada gota que caía era una señal para el, de saber que se encontraba en el mundo real, el horrible mundo real, el pequeño charco de agua que se había formado debido a los constantes goteos, llego a sus descalzos y sangrantes pies, una sensación de extraño cosquilleo le recorrio, la planta de sus pies. Intento moverlos para apartarlos de hay, ya que se sentía frío, un resonar de metal haciendo fricción con carne... Su carne. Volvio a sentir esa sensación que en todo este tiempo a experimentado... Dolor.

.

.

.

_Grriiiiiiiiiirrrrr_...

.

.

.

.

.

El reconocible y tan familiar sonido, para el de la puerta abriéndose, haciendo rechinar sus bisagras, metal oxidado y desgatado, que anunciaba con su molesto chirrido, la pronto intromisión de alguien, su cuerpo comenzo a temblar incotrolablemente, intento mover sus manos y brazos, solo para volver a sentir la familiar presion de cadenas contra su carne. Pasos calmados, hicieron eco por toda la habitacion de concreto, al mismo tiempo que cuatro lamparas se encendian a su alrededor, dejando apresiar la que fuera su prision durante tantos años. También permitiendo ver su demacrado estado.

Un oscuro calabozo, que solo era iluminada por las cuatro lamparas, el suelo echo de cemento donde una gran cantidad de sangre era visible por todo el lugar, solo cuatro paredes echas también de fuerte concreto.

En el centro de este calabozo se encontraba una silla echa de metal, reforzada con grandes pernos de construcción al suelo, una persona se encontraba también en esta silla, sus brazos y manos, amarrados con fuertes cadenas, así como tambien alambres de púas atravezaban distintas partes de su cuerpo, en sus costillas, antebrazos, dedos y cuellos, dificultandole todavía mas el movimiento, sus pies amarrados con fuertes grilletes de metal, así como clavos de cuatro pulgadas atravesaban sus descalzos pies enterrándose en la silla y concreto, en total eran ocho clavos, cuatro en cada pie. Vestía unicamente unos desgarrados pantalones azules marino, mientras todo lo demás estaba a la vista, dejando apreciar su desnutrido cuerpo.

Levantando ligeramente la cabeza, donde una melena rubia y desaliñada se hacia notar, su cabello llegandole hasta los hombros, signo que hace tiempo que no se corta, su ojo derecho resplandecio en la oscuridad reflejando las llamas de la lampara que se encontraba delante de el. Sus ojos azules sin rastros de vida, sin brillo, sin deseos de luchar, una mirada de una persona muerta en vida, pero también mostraban gran generosidad y amabilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Crack!..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Crack!..._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Crack!._

Tres sonidos de huesos tronando, resonaron por todo el silencioso lugar, la persona que entro por la puerta principal, sonrió con sadismo, mientras hacia sonar su cuarto dedo, un tic nervioso que tenia, mostrándose a la luz dejo ver a un hombre de al menos treinta y cinco años de edad, cabello rubio platino, ojos grises, su constitucion solo seria comparable a la de un gran oso. Vestía un traje de gala blanco, zapatos blancos, una mascara blanca con dos ranuras para los ojos, se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

— En verdad eres alguien increíble, Naruto-Kun, ya han pasado mas de 8, años con 3 meses... Y todavia no te has doblado en tu voluntad... Eres... ¡Unico! — Nuevamente hizo sonar uno de sus dedos, mientras una mirada demencial, se mostraba en sus ojos, tomando una especie de corta candados, que habia en una de las orillas de esta habitacion.

Con decision llevo, la herramienta a uno de los dedos del pie de Naruto, mientras lo comenzaba a cerrar lentamente, un crack se escucho y el dedo del pie fue cortado limpiamente.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! — Un grito lleno de dolor escapo de la garganta del muchacho, sintiendo como su dedo se desprendía de su pie, e incluso el ligero tirón que dio su piel al todavia estar ligeramente unido por un poco de esta.

El dedo que le fue retirado al joven fue aventado, dentro de un bote, donde sobresalían muchos mas, el tarro se encontraba a medio llenar de dedos de pies humanos.

— ¡Jajajajajaja!, ¡Me encanta escuchar tus gritos de agonía!... — Riendo de forma demencial, el sujeto corpulento le corto otro dedo mas, pero esta vez de la mano derecha, mientras seguía riendo como demente le comenzó a preguntar.

— ¡Dime, Naruto-kun...! ¡¿Cuanto es 1000 menos 3?! — Pregunto, mientras se ponía la mascara que se encontraba en la parte de su cabeza, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa de herramientas, comenzando a elegir tranquilamente entre todos los elementos de tortura que habían hay.

—... 997... 994... 991... 988... 985 — Naruto comenzó una cuenta regresiva desde el mil hacia atrás, sintiendo como lentamente su estomago era abrido por la mitad, con un pequeño bisturí, escuchando como el otro rubio hacia tronar sus dedos de vez en cuando.

Lo hacia contar, para que resistiera la tortura y se mantuviera consciente, para que se aferrara a los números, creyendo que si llegaba a cero, algo realmente milagroso podría ocurrir, pero como siempre, eso nunca ocurría, dado que se desmayaba antes de poder llegar al cero. Las carcajadas del hombre, resonaban por todo el lugar acompañado de gritos de agonía de parte de su víctima, nada nunca seria escuchado, estas cuatro paredes eran las únicas testigos de este atroz atentado contra la humanidad.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>De pronto el escenario cambio, ahora ya no se encontraba en ese oscuro y húmedo calabozo, no. Ahora estaba en lo que parecia ser una especia de campo lleno con rosas blancas, el cielo completamente blanco, sin embargo todavía se encontraba atado a la silla. Una persona se comenzo a acercar lentamente hacia el, mas en específicos una chica, de la misma edad de el, 15 años.<p>

La chica poseía un largo y brillante cabello de color lila, que se encontraba suelto, llegandole hasta la espalda, rostro de facciones finas, al igual que delgados labios con ligero lápiz labial rojo, ojos igualmente lilas, miraban con cariño al chico delante de ella, vestía una especie de blusa color blanco, que mostraba ligeramente sus pechos copa C y su soten negro, botas de color café. Su delicada y blanca mano se poso en la barbilla del rubio, haciendo que levantara la mirada.

— **Ha pasado tiempo ¿no?... Naruto-kun **— Pregunto la muchacha con alegría bien escondida, su mano acariciando suavemente el rostro del muchacho.

El rubio abrió sus ojos de forma anormal, mientras observada con mucha atención a la muchacha delante de el, que por algún motivo se le hacia muy conocida.

— ¿Q-quien... Eres? — Pregunto con voz tímida y temblorosa, sin notar como se entregaba a la caricia que estaba recibiendo, aunque fuera la primera ''persona'' que veia durante tantos años, no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara.

— **Es una pena, pero no me recuerdas... Pero eso ahora no es lo importante, mirate estas todo golpeado... Me das lastima **— Comento con burla, deteniendo sus caricias y sentándose en el lado derecho de Naruto, usando la silla para afirmar su delgada figura en ella.

Naruto no supo que responder, el siempre fue alguien que odiaba la violencia, no le gustaba lastimar a otras personas, preferiría mil veces que lo lastimen a el antes que el tenga que lastimar a alguien, quizás por eso esta en esta situacion por no defenderse y pelear, por ser tan confiado con las personas, por ser demasiado inocente, quizás se lo merecía, como si todo fuera su...

— **Tu culpa... Esto es tu culpa... ¿En verdad no me recuerdas?... Eso me parte mi corazón —** Como adivinando los pensamientos del rubio la de pelo lila, le preguntaba, ahora abrazandolo por detrás, repegando sus pechos a la nuca de Naruto, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su frágil ser, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, al sentir el calor que proveía el muchacho.

A la mente de Naruto comenzaron a llegar recuerdos, de como hace tres meses atras, donde se veía a el mismo, atado en la silla, en el campo de rosas blanca y la misma chica mientras estaba sentada en sus piernas y hundía su rostro en su pecho. Hay recordó, quien era la chica que estaba enfrente del y lo que habian conversado.

— Rize-San... Yo no hare eso... No hay manera... ¡Nunca podría, no te lastimaría!... ¡ERES MI UNICA AMIGA, NUNCA TE HARIA DAÑO! — De sus ojos lágrimas bajaban, su labio inferior temblando, no había manera en que el pudiera, hacer ''eso''.

La ahora nombrada Rize sonrio un poco mas, mientras rodeaba al joven en un abrazo pegando su frente con la de el, mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo como sus respiraciones se entremezclaban.

— **Aveces es algo inevitable, el tener que matar a una para que sobreviva otro... Intentaste suprimir tus recuerdos, pensando que así yo no te volvería a hablar, al creer que me rechazabas, eres muy lindo — **Ahora Rize, se encontraba sentada a los pies de Naruto mientras ponía su cabeza en su regazo, Naruto intento tocar su cabello, pero las ataduras se lo impedían.

— **¿En verdad estas de acuerdo con tu vida?, ¿Quieres seguir aquí, esperando a cuando sera el día en que ese maldito se decida cuando te matara finalmente? —** Pregunto con su tono de voz elevandose a cada segundo, una rosa se abrio, cambiando de blanca a roja.

— **¡¿Estas feliz con esto?! —** Pregunto con tono de voz mas alto, mientras se comenzaba a levantar. Mas rosas blancas se comenzaron a abrir y teñirse de rojo, a medida que Rize avanzaba por entre ellas.

Naruto penso en su vida, definitivamente no estaba para nada feliz con ella, todos los días soportar las distintas torturas, de este sujeto, del cual ni siquiera sabia su nombre, vivir todo el día amarrado a una silla, comiendo solo un pedazo de pan y agua una vez al mes, sentir el como las ratas mordian sus dedos que aunque no sabia como siempre volvian, aunque fueran quemados cortados o molidos, siempre que caía inconsciente y despertaba, ya tenia todos sus dedos, como si hubieran vuelto a crecer, era algo horrible, porque sabia que se los volverían a cortar... Uno, por uno.

— No... No, lo estoy... Pero, Oka-San... — A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de una mujer de al menos 30 años de edad, cabello castaño y ojos cafés, mientras acariciaba a un joven Naruto de cinco años de edad.

El escenario volvió a cambiar ahora mostrando los recuerdos que estaba viendo la en su mente, que Naruto estaba viendo, era el interior de una humilde casa, en una habitación se encontraba la mujer que Naruto recordaba, mientras múltiples rosas blancas se encontraban a su alrededor, ella estaba haciendo arreglos florales.

— **¿Quien es ella?... **— Rize miro con curiosidad a la mujer, encontrándose a poco mas de un metro lejos de ella, Naruto se paro a su lado, mirando con gran cariño a la mujer, al parecer aquí pudo liberarse de las ataduras, dado que solo era una ilusión y no su paisaje mental real.

— Es mi Oka-San... No genéticamente, es mi madre adoptiva, yo viví en un orfanato hasta los cuatro años de edad, ella era una de mis cuidadoras, mientras las otras encargadas me golpeaban o no me daban comida, ella me mimaba y me daba alimento a escondidas de las otras... Medio año después me adopto — Una ligera lágrima recorrió la mejilla derecha de Naruto, intento tocarla, pero solo la traspaso, como si se tratara de humo.

— **¿Que le paso?** — Pregunto Rize mientras veía como un pequeño Naruto, entraba en escena, corriendo a abrazar felizmente a la que fuera su figura materna.

— Para mi quinto cumpleaños... Unos hombres con mascaras blancas, entraron en nuestro hogar, mi madre fue una vez ninja, los derroto fácilmente, pero... — Naruto miro, en direccion a la que fuera su madre adoptiva, como en ves de matarlos, simplemente los dejo vivir.

_Uno de los enmascarados aprovechando que su oponente le dio la espalda, la apuñalo directo en el corazón, para segundos después morir._

— _¡Oka-san!... ¡Oka-san!... ¡Malditos, los matare, los matare, los matare! — el pequeño Naruto se le formo una cola transparente de chacra rojo en la espalda, mientras de sus ojos gruesas lágrimas con sangre recorrían sus mejillas, sus antiguos ojos azules, cambiaron a purpuras con una onda en la iris._

_Naruto ataco con una velocidad increíble a los enmascarados, dándole un gran zarpazo al primero, dejando las marcas de sus garras en su pecho, rápidamente esquivo un Kunai que iba en dirección a su cabeza, con sus purpuras ojos pudo divisar a dos que se diriguian a sus espaldas, cargando Kunai en sus manos, su cola los repelió destruyendo en el proceso una de las paredes del lugar. Iba a ir a rematarlos cuando siente un ligero apretón en su tobillo._

— _Ya basta... N-naruto-Chan... T-tu no e-eres así... P-porfavor... N-no vuelvas a lastimar a n-nadien... N-no eres una b-bestia... P-prometeme,que si-iempre seras, el n-niño amable y g-gentil... A-aquel q-que no haria d-daño a n-nadien... — La madre de Naruto en sus últimos segundos de vida, solo podía pedir que se controlara y no usara ese poder, ella sabia que si se usaba mucho el poder de un Bijū, la vida de su Jinchūriki se acorta._

— **¡Ho!, así que es por eso... Pero, en verdad crees, ¿que es mejor dejarse lastimar, pudiendo ser el que puede lastimar? **— Preguntó, observando como todo volvía a ser como en el principio, Naruto amarrado en la silla y ella acariciando su mejilla.

— Mi, Oka-San, me enseño eso... Así que... — Contesto Naruto, un poco dudosa su voz. Rize sonrió por eso.

— **¿En serio crees eso?... Que aburrido... Pero es muy lindo que pienses así... Pero por eso te pasan estas cosas — **Se burlo, soltando una pequeña risilla.

Naruto no dijo nada, mientras miraba al suelo, dirigiendo sus ojos a las rosas blancas que estaban a sus pies, teniéndose de rojo lentamente con su sangre, quizás si hubiera matado a eso sujetos, hubiera tenido suficiente tiempo para llevarla a un hospital, si no hubiera cancelado su transformación, Talves estaria con ella...

— **Cada vez que eliges algún camino, pensando que así no lastimarás a nadien... Terminas perdiendolo todo... Tu madre era una idiota, si no hubiera dejado con vida a esos sujetos, talves ahora estarías junto a ella, si los hubiera asesinado... ¿Tu también querías que hiciera eso, verdad? —** Rize abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda, mientras le susurraba estas palabras a su oído, haciendo que su voluntad, después de tanto tiempo, años de no querer lastimar a nadien, se le formara una cuarteadura.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer, de los ojos de Naruto, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, y esa idea de ser el que no lastima, cuando tiene el poder para poder hacerlo, perdia mas y mas fuerza en su corazón.

— Oka-San... Oka-San... ¿Por que me abandonaste?... Yo me sentía... Muy solo y triste... Oka-San... Oka-San... No me gusta estar solo... ¡QUERIA QUE VIVIERAS PARA MI! — Grito con todo el dolor que había en su corazón, mientras mas rosas blancas comenzaban a cambiar de color, de blanco a rojo. Rize sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar eso, solo tenia que seguir presionando y pronto el seria... Libre.

— **!¿Aunque eso signifique, que tengas que abandonar a alguien algún día?! — **Pregunto Rize, sonriendo de forma indescifrable, mientras se paseaba alrededor de Naruto.

— ¡AUNQUE SIGNIFIQUE ESO! — Grito con fuerza si tenga que abandonar a alguien para proteger lo que le es importante para el, entonces lo haría.

— **¡¿Aunque lastimes a alguien?!** —.

— ¡AUNQUE LASTIME A ALGUIEN! — Grito en respuesta, sus dudas poco a poco olvidandolas, sus ojos mostraban una gran determinación, se comenzó a sacudir en su silla, mientras las cadenas se comenzaban a romper.

— **¡¿Aunque le quites la vida a alguien?! —.**

— ¡AUNQUE LE QUITE LA VIDA A ALGUIEN! — Dispuesto a asesinar al que sea, su mente respondió de forma automática, tantos años en el suprimiéndose, negándose a sus pensamientos, solo bastaba un poco de presión para que esa decision de no lastimar a nadien, se quebrara.

Rize sonrió con satisfacción, mientras flotaba alrededor de Naruto, viendo los ojos azules y frios del chico, sonrió con alegría, solo faltaba un poco mas y el seria libre, aunque eso significara que ella tendria que morir.

— **Buen chico... Así es Naruto-Kun, aveces debes de renunciar a algo para salvar. en este caso a tu humanidad, tu madre no podía hacer eso, eso no era amabilidad, era bebil, le faltaba fuerza para abandonar y determinación... ¿Puedes seguir siendo lastimado?... ¿Puedes perdonar a este hombre que te ha echo sufrir por tantos años? **— Pregunto Rize a centimetros de la cara de Naruto, casi rozando sus labios con los de el.

— ¡No lo puedo perdonar! — Exclamo Naruto, recordando los tantos años de torturas, experimentos, hambre, sangre y lágrimas todo ocacionado por el que fuera su verdugo.

El campo de flores blancas que componían el paisaje mental de Naruto, poco a poco comienza a teñirse de rojo, de rosas rojas, tan rojas como la sangre, demostrando como el alma antes pura y bondadosa del muchacho, se va corrompiendo con los deseos que ahora han sido implantados en su cerebro.

— **Si te quedas aquí, morirás lentamente y yo desaparecere, acaso quieres que yo ¿desaparesca?... Yo no quiero que mueras, te salvare incluso si para hacerlo tengo que morir... ¿Tu harias lo misno por mi? — **Rize término con los centímetros que alejaban sus labios de los del rubio, dándole un dulce y suave beso, Naruto abrió sus ojos en shock, pero igualmente lo correspondio, deleitandose con los suaves labios de la chica. Su respuesta fue clara.

— Rize-san... ¡No, nunca permitiría que desaparecíeras!... ¡Si para salvarte, tengo que morir, que así sea!... ¡Yo te amo Rize-San!... ¿Tu me amas? — Respondio con su voz llena de seguridad, pero al final con su pregunta no pudo evitar tener temor, desde la primera vez que la vio, le pareció linda y con el tiempo y sus constantes conversaciones, poco a poco Naruto se fue enamorando de ella, incluso sin saber como fue que ella termino al lado suyo, no le importaba, almenos no estaba solo, y según por lo que le decía su madre amar a otra persona es igual a nunca separarse de ella.

La pelilila, sonrió con dulzura y en un rápido movimiento le dio otro beso en los labios, una ligera lágrima recorrió su mejilla, al saber lo que pronto haría.

— **Yo también, te amo... Y por eso debes de hacer lo que te pediré, por favor... No quiero verte mas sufriendo... Por favor... ¡Matame!, pero solo quiero pedirte que me hagas una promesa... Seras linbre, no sufriras nunca mas y... ¡Nunca me olivedes Onegai! — **Se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo de Naruto, tratando de sentir su calidez y aroma.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock, al primer segundo ya estaba a punto de negarse, sin embargo recordo lo que estaba hablando con Rize... "A veces es necesario abandonar algo, para salvarse''... Ahora comprendió porque le había echo todas esas preguntas, lo estaba preparando psicológicamente, sus cadenas se rompieron, con su brazos ya libres abrazo a la chica en un suave abrazo, el primero y el ultimo que le daría, desde su posicion todas las rosas blancas comenzaron a cambiar a rosas rojas, todas y cada una sin excepción.

Los ojos azules de Naruto cambiaron a purpuras con una onda alrededor de la iris, sonrió con tristeza.

El cuerpo de Rize igualmente comenzó a sufrir cambios, sus ojos lila, cambiaron a rojos con la pupila rasgada, similar a los de un zorro, en su espalda baja, salieron 7 colas de color rojo sangre, mientras una capa de chacra rojo la comenzaba a rodear.

— Gracias... Rize-Chan — Mas lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos, sintió una onda de poder entran en su cuerpo, cuando fue la primera vez que mordió el hombro de Rize, arrancándole un gran pedazo, sollozo al sentir como la chica tembló de dolor, otra mordida mas sintió como mas poder entraba en su ser, por cada bocado, su poder aumentaba mas y mas.

Naruto siguió devorándose a la que fuera su amiga y amor, sus ojos purpuras, le salieron otra onda en la iris ahora siendo dos, mientras su iris se volvía alargada y afilada, como la de un zorro, las marcas en sus mejillas se hicieron mas gruesas, su piel se comenzó a poner pálida y su cabello se volvió blanco, mientras en su espalda se formaban unas colas rojas, como la sangre.

— _**Nunca me hubiera imaginado este desenlace, se supone que soy la parte yang, la mas malvada del Kyūbi, y aun así, me he enamorado de ti, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... ¡Devorame y se libre! **_— Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Rize mientras sentía como sus párpados se comenzaban a cerrar, exalo su ultimo aliento de vida y murió.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡Jajajajajajaja!... ¡Eres alguien increible Uzumaki Naruto, ¿me podrías decir en cuanto vamos?! — El sujeto de cabello rubio platino, se reía como demente, mientras hacia sonar por nueva cuenta uno de sus dedos, el tarro estaba lleno de dedos humanos, sangre habia a montones por todo el lugar.<p>

Naruto mantenía su cabeza gacha, de pronto su cabello rubio comenzó a cambiar a color blanco, mientras las marcas en sus mejillas se agravaron, las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero, se comenzaron a derretir, cuando una capa de chacra rojo comenzo a salir del cuerpo de Naruto, el torturador retrocedio hacia atras atemorizado, Naruto levanto la vista dejando apreciar unos ojos pupuras con dos ondas alrededor de la iris, mientras la iris era alargada y afilada.

— **En verdad eres un hombre patético ¿no?... —** La voz grave y atemorizante de Naruto hizo eco por todo el lugar, las cadenas que suprimían su cuerpo se rompieron, el alambre de púas que estaba en su cuerpo comenzó a salir en forma de liquido, derretido por el chacra demoniaco, levantando sus pies y en proceso destruyendo los clavos que estaban incrustados en ellos, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar rapidamente.

— I-imposible... E-es el Rinnegan... Y el poder del zorro... ¡Jajajajaja esto es genial, ahora podre hacer, mucho, muchos mas experimentos contigo, seras mi marioneta creare soldados increibles, con tus poderes, sere un Dios! — El hombre no se intimido en lo mas minimo, de echo se puso todavia mas emocionado, un sello de color rojo, apareció en su brazo, donde brillo unos segundos antes de desaparecer,su brazo fue horriblemente mutando ahora a una gigantesca garra roja, una mirada demente se formo en sus ojos.

— **Así que para eso eran esas extracciones de chacra... Pero no te puedes comparar al original —** Naruto se levanto de su silla, desapareciendo a una velocidad anormal, reapareciendo en la espalda del sujeto, con una cadena envuelta alrededor del cuello del sujeto.

El torturador en un desesperado intento por ser libre envió su brazo-garra, a través de sus propias costillas, rompiendo unas cuantas en el proceso, aguanto el dolor, todo por volver a tener el ansiado aire.

— **... ¡Cof! ... ¡Cof!... ¡¿Como te atreves?! **— Grito encolerizado, enviando su gran brazo transformado, a por Naruto, solo para ser evadido con una facilidad espasmosa.

Naruto volvió a aparecer en su espalda, pero esta ves golpeandolo con su rodilla, en la nuca, los ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al recibir ese gran impacto, escupio saliva, fue expulsado arras de piso, dejando un surco de sangre por donde su cuerpo paso.

Naruto lo vio con aburrimiento, levantando su mano derecha y haciendo crujor uno de sus dedos, en aquel mismo gesto que tenia su torturador, cuando se encontraba ansioso, una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios.

— **Tengo ganas de tomar aire fresco... Y tu estas en mi camino... Y por eso te matare —** Haciendo crujir otra ves un dedo, de la espalda de Naruto salieron cuatro colas rojas como la sangre, el suelo bajo sus pies se cuarteo y hundio debido al increíble aumento de poder.

Ambos contendientes se miraban con rabia, las cuatro colas de Naruto ondeaban en el aire de forma amenazante, el torturador sonrió con demencia, antes de lanzarse en una embestida frontal, esquivo una cola, esquivo otra, pero no pudo hacer nada con la tercera, se clavo fuertemente en su pecho, donde fue elevado en el aire para segundos después ser azotado contra el suelo, un cráter se formo en el lugar y el edificio se cimbro.

— **Esto es divertido... ¿No te diviertes?... ¡Yo haré que te diviertas jajajaja! — **Riendo como demente de la espalda de Naruto salieron cuatro cadenas doradas con puntas de lanzas, que se dirigieron rápidamente contra su enemigo.

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —**.

El grito de dolor resono por todo el lugar, el hombre sintió como una de las cadenas se clavo fuertemente en una de sus piernas. Escucho el crujir de uno de los dedos del muchacho, en aquel gesto que el siempre hacia.

— **¿Dime, cuanto es 1000 menos 3? —** Preguntó Naruto, sonriendo psicopatamente, hizo crujir otro de sus dedos al no escuchar respuesta alguna, otra de sus cadenas se diriguio contra su víctima.

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —**.

Agonía era lo único que demostraba ese bramido, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del que alguna vez fue el torturador, sintió como la cadena se hundía en su hombro derecho, antes de aserrearlo imitando a un serrucho de carnicero.

— **Te lo repetiré... ¿Cuanto es 1000 menos 3? **— Preguntó volviendo a tronar sus dedos, levantado lentamente su cadena llena de sangre. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el sujeto temblaba incontrolablemente y gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

— **997... 994... 991... 988... 985...** — Con dificultad comenzó a contar en retroceso, símbolo de que su tortura duraría hasta que llegara a cero, o moría producto del shock.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya pasaron mas de tres horas, y ahora se podía ver a Naruto todavía transformado, enfrente de la enorme puerta de acero que daba acceso a su calabozo, en el centro al lado de su silla, se encontraban los restos desmembrados del cuerpo de su torturador.<p>

— **Es hora de salir de aquí... ¡****Shinra Tensei (Juicio divino)!**** — **Exclamo poniendo sus manos a sus costados, sus ojos púrpuras parecieron centellar, antes de que una fuerza de gravedad invisible se hiciera presente.

Todo a su alrededor fue repelido con violencia, el concreto se cuarteo y en algunas partes se derrumbaron escombros, pero como todo el poder estaba dirigido hacia la puerta de acero, el daño colateral no fue mucho, la puerta salio volando, cual proyectil. Una gran cantidad de polvo se levanto.

Poco a poco el polvo se fue despejando, los ojos de Naruto mostraron ligera sorpresa por lo que tenia delante de el. Una gran habitación, que por donde fuera que miraras se encontraban una gran cantidad de ninjas, todos con mascara lisa y blanca, una sola palabra en su frente... _NE. _Y en el centro de todos ellos se encontraba un anciano con su cuerpo casi en su totalidad envuelto en vendas, apoyandose con un bastón de madera.

— Eliminenlo, ya no me sirve para nada... Ya obtuve lo que quería de el, dejarlo con vida solo significaría un peligro para mis planes — Hablo con voz apática el anciano, todos sus ninjas sacaron sus katanas, Kunais y Ninja-To.

— ¡HAI DANZO-SAMA! — Rugió el batallón de ninjas, todos lanzándose al ataque.

Una sonrisa delgada y afilada se formo en los labios de Naruto, de su espalda salieron dos colas de chacra mas, sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas, una especie de esqueleto, cubrió su cabeza, brazos espalda y piernas, el pecho igual, asemejándose al esqueleto de una mujer, tenia la forma de Rize cuando lo abrazaba por la espalda, este esqueleto igualmente parecía estarlo abrazando. Rize lo seguirá protegiendo por siempre.

Sin decir ninguna palabra Naruto se lanzo al ataque, dispuesto a cumplir con el deseo de Rize, ser libre, no sufrir mas y no olvidarla nunca.

* * *

><p>— Hola a todo el mundo, como pueden ver he agregado otra historia, este año pienso subir muchas jejeje debo decir que este es el prologo mas largo que he escrito, se que he dejado muchas preguntas en el aire, pero eso es material para otro capitulo, jejejeje. Solo debo de decir que me inspire en el anime de nombre Tokyo Ghoul, para poder darle la personalidad a Naruto, este esta mayormente inspirado en el ultimo capitulo, el doce de la primera temporada, Obviamente la Rize de este fic comparte apariencia con la de Tokyo Ghoul, un poco de su personalidad, pero no pasado ni origen, jejejeje. Bueno sin mas que decir me despido... Se despide el Rey96 — El autor hace la señal de la paz, mientras la pantalla se cierra estilo Wander Bross.<p>

Atte: Rey96.

Pd: Esta es solo una idea por lo que no prometo el continuarlo o no, todo dependerá de sus review... Así que diganme si les gusto o no ejeje.


	2. Chapter 2

— Hola a todos, a todos aqui el Rey96, Trayendol-... — El autor fue interrumpido por unos Fuertes toques en su puerta.

— ¿Quien sera? — Murmuro el autor para si mismo, levantandose de su cómodo asiento para abrir la puerta.

Pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta esta fue abierta de forma brusca, haciendo que el autor saliera despedido hacia atrás con lo que parecía... ¿Sangre de la nariz?. Al parecer el portaso se la quebró, cayo al suelo con los ojos en espiral y inconsciente, mientras de su boca salia un fantasma con su forma, que se despedida alegremente de los lectores.

— ¡Ayuda, ese perro me quiere matar! — Grito con terror, una chica de cabello azulado, ojos rojos, de un metro sesenta, usando un chaleco negro y una falda de color azul marino.

Respiraba de forma agitaba, sus ojos rojos miraban atras de ella, solo para dilatarse al ver a un gran perro PittBul Corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras de sus fauces salia saliva y sus dientes resplandeciendo.

— ¡Kya, Yo solo venia a pedir un poco de azúcar! — Lloriqueo la chica, mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta, justo a tiempo cuando el perro saltaba con intensiones asesinas.

Dejándose caer en la puerta y soltando un suspiro de alivio al estar fuera de peligro, la chica se fijo en el noqueado autor, se acerco cautelosamente a el, mientras lo comenzaba a picar con un dedo.

— Mm esta totalmente ido... ¿Que es eso?... "Programa de emergencias en caso de autor noqueado... Off"... — Leyó en la pantalla de la computadora, mientras con curiosidad le presionaba a On, justo al momento que un montón de letras comenzaron rápidamente a aparecer en pantalla.

* * *

><p>"Programa de emergencias en caso de autor noqueado... On".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sanada el tengu<strong>: Hola compañero, espero que con este capitulo pases otro buen momento de lectura jeje.

**Wolfexgigax**: Espero aue este capitulo igualmente te agrade compañero, y sangre va a ver a montones jejejeje.

**Edén de Orión: **Lo de Rize quizás la volvamos a ver en un futuro compañero o tal ves no... ¿Quien sabe?. Jejejejeje.

**Joshep1:** Compañero el que pasara con Kyūbi, bueno eso se vera en capitulos mas adelante y con respecto a Danzo, solo digo que ese viejo va a ser poderoso.

**Yoshuco: **Amigo sin tratar de ofender pero opino que necesitas un Psiquiatra, jajaja a ¿Quien engaño?, a mi también me fascina el gore jejejeje.

**Seikishi-Kenshi**: Me agrada que te guste la historia, en cuanto a que Naruto sea la nueva parte malvada del Kyubi, bueno eso tendras que descubrirlo leyendo la historia jejejeje, y hoy sabras donde esta la parte buena, jejeje espero les agrade a todos, y recuerda que el sufrio muchos experimentos, puede que tenga mas habilidades jejeje.

**Kokuryushintei**: Jajaja claro compañero eso dalo por echo.

**Naruto98**: Espero que el capitulo de hoy tambien te agrade compañero.

**Diego Uzumaki uchiha:** No te preocupes compañero, que este Naruto a mi tambien me agrado, e incluso puede que hoy lo veas mas demente jejejeje.

**Walkerxd**: Jejejeje si no te preocupes compañero, que tratare de hacer este ficción, lo más alejado posible de las versiones que han salido últimamente de el, a veces es bueno un poco de sangre kukukuku.

**Dfon98**: Sangre... Sangre... Sangre... ¡Sangre!... ¡SANGRE!... veras sangre por todos lados compañero, jejejeje.

**Osnardtorres**: Espero y lo disfrutes este capitulo compañero.

**Teiet:** Aquí la continuación, disfrutala.

**Gerymaru**: Compañero en tus letras hay espoilers, pero no diré cuales jejejeje. Quizás en este capitulo formules ideas en tu mente jejje.

— Bien con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo de hoy —.

**Renuncia de Derechos:** Naruto ni Naruto Shippuden me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes y ambiente para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro. Tampoco los otros animes que salgan mencionados.

— **Hola a todos **— Ente sobrenatural hablando o Humanos transformados.

— _**Hola a todos **_— Ente sobrenatural pensando o humanos transformados.

— _Hola a todos_ — Pensamientos humanos, onomatopeyas y cuando ocurre una escena flashback.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>: Jinchūriki V/S Konoha. Primera parte. [El arribo de un Monstruo].

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..._Temblor..._

_._

_._

_._

_...Temblor..._

_._

_._

_._

_...Temblor._

Senju Tsunade, suspiro con cansancio mientras sostenia con su mano la taza de humeante té, que se encontraba en su escritorio, hasta que el ligero sismo que sacudía a toda Konoha, se detenía.

— ¡Tsunade-Sama! — Shizune entro a la oficina abriendo la puerta de forma brusca, una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — Pregunto con preocupación, desde hace dos horas que estos extraños sismos habían estado ocurriendo.

— Si Shizune, no te preocupes... Mas importante, ¿nuestros investigadores han averiguado algo? — Pregunto la rubia, mientras se llevaba la taza de té a sus labios, sorbiendo un poco del líquido, sonrió con malicia al sentir el ligero sabor a licor en el, Shizune podría quitarle su amado Sake, pero no podía quitarle su "Té".

— Hai, Tsunade-Sama... Los diferentes sismos que han estado ocurriendo... No son provocados por causas naturales — Revelo con sus ojos llenos de preocupación la morena, extendiéndole unos papeles a la Hokage.

Tsunade estrecho su mirada mientras tomaba los informes, del equipo de investigación, en el, se relataba que estos sismos no eran naturales dado que solo estaban afectando a la aldea de Konoha, además que se podían sentir ligeras pulsaciones de chacra proveniente de la tierra.

— Esto es preocupante Shizune, hace mas de dos horas que hemos estado teniendo estos sismos, y por lo que aquí dice se ha detectado chacra... Es posible que se trate de algun ataque a la aldea... Necesitó que llames al equipo Gai y al equipo Kurenai — Ordeno Tsunade, sus ojos no despegándose de las hojas que sostenía en sus manos.

— ¡Hai Tsunade-Sama! — Respondió con tono firme la morocha, saliendo rápidamente de hay, mientras se encaminaba a hacer lo ordenado por su maestra.

Tsunade suspiro con cansancio, una ves su discípula salio de la oficina.

— Necesitó Sake... Solo espero que eso no sea cierto — Murmuro Tsunade mientras se levantaba y justo de atrás de la fotografía del tercer Hokage sacaba una botella del mencionado producto, arrojo el informe que le habían traído, donde se podía leer en un párrafo.

— ..._ Las pulsaciones de chacra corresponden a la de la bestia de las nueve colas, el Kyūbi no Youko —._

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>— <strong>¡Vamos ¿Es eso todo lo que tienen?! —<strong> Grito de forma enloquecida un chico de blanco cabello, mientras esquivaba múltiples disparos de aire comprimido.

El era el Jinchūriki de la parte yang del zorro de las nueve colas, Naruto. El se encuentra rodeado por una capa de chacra rojo y burbujeante mientras en su espalda se ven dos colas ondeando con ferocidad, mantener esa apariencia de las seis colas y usar sus cadenas, le restaban muy rápidamente su chacra, por lo cual decidió que es mejor usar solo el manto del zorro o mas bien zorra, mientras hacia aparecer solamente dos colas, guardando sus cadenas para otro momento, cuando de verdad las requiera y restandose cuatro colas.

— "Suiton: Tepōdama (Elemento agua: Balas de agua)" — Exclamo un ninja raíz, mientras levantaba levemente su mascara para poder lanzar cuatro rápidos escupitajos de agua, con dirección al peliblanco.

Naruto no se molesto en esquivar esa técnica dado que antes de que estas lo tocasen se evaporaron al entrar en contacto con el chacra rojo que lo rodeaba.

Lanzando su puño con dirección al Anbu y generando que un puño de chacra rojo se formara, Naruto lo aplasto contra la pared, mientras esta se cimbraba, la mascara del Anbu se hizo trizas dejando a la vista el rostro de una mujer de al menos 18 años, sus ojos desencajados solo mostraban su estado de muerte.

— ¡Vamos detenganlo, no podemos permitir que llegue a la superficie! — Exclamo uno de los tanto soldados Root, mientras se lanzaba al ataque, todo por cumplir las ordenes del que fuera su líder.

Danzo observaba con enojo como mas de la mitad de sus soldados ya estaban en mejor vida, mientras la mitad restante estaba siendo apaleada por ese chico, que había sido su prisionero y conejillo de indias durante tanto tiempo, pero aunque estaba enojado no se encontraba preocupado, dado que tenia ciertos haces bajo la manga para no perder, los cuales le garantizaban su victoria, si es que llegara el caso de tener que enfrentarse contra el chico.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

..._Toc, Toc..._

_._

_._

_._

— ¡Adelante! — Respondió Tsunade mientras levantaba la cabeza de sus papeles, solo para observar a los miembros de los equipos que había mandado a llamar.

Se trataba del equipo Gai, compuesto por Hyūga Neji, Rock Lee, Maito Gai y Tenten. A los pocos segundos entro el equipo Kurenai, Compuesto por, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata y Yuhi Kurenai.

— ¡El sensacional y juvenil equipo Gai reportándose para futuras órdenes! — Gai hizo una pose "Cool", al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se lo formaba en sus labios que perturbadoramente le apareció un brillo.

Tenten suspiro con fastidio, mientras trataba de esconderse en sus ropas, muerta de la pena, Neji solo vio para otro lado, en cuanto a Lee...

— ¡Usted es genial Gai-Sensei! — Grito con llamas en sus ojos, el mini clon de Gai, mientras anotaba todo en una libreta, para él en algún momento hacer lo mismo. Gai sonrio con suficiencia.

— Equipo Kurenai, reportándose Tsunade-Sama — Dando un paso al frente la siguiente en hablar fue la pelinegra de ojos rojos, su mirada estoica de siempre.

Tsunade asintió, mientras al igual que todo el mundo ignoraba al par de "Varoniles" hombres que estaban abrazados y llorando a moco suelto.

— Muy bien... Los he llamado aquí por que quiero que me presten su poder... Mas específicamente tu Neji y Hinata — Tsunade se levanto de su sillón mientras se asomaba por la ventana, viendo como lentamente las aves se iban alejando de Konoha, un mal presentimiento inundo su ser.

Eso sorprendió a los presentes, pero mas a los nombrados, sin embargo como ninjas que son deben de siempre seguir las órdenes de sus lideres.

— Hai... Hokage-Sama... ¿Que debo hacer? — Pregunto Neji con voz formal, hablando por el y por Hinata.

Tsunade volvió su vista hacia ellos, mientras mantenía una expresión seria, en su rostro pero antes de poder hablar un ligero sismo la interrumpió, después de pasado el movimiento volvió a hablar.

—Eso es lo que quiero que investiguen, hace aproximadamente dos horas se han comenzado a sentir estos temblores por toda Konoha, seria mas tranquilizador saber que son provocados por causas naturales, pero ese no es el caso, nuestros investigadores han detectado pulsaciones de chacra provenir de la tierra... — Tsunade no podía continuar, dado que no estaba muy segura, si contarle a sus ninjas o no, muchos perdieron familiares durante el ataque del Kyūbi y Kurenai no era la excepción.

— ¿Pulsaciones de chacra?... ¿Algun Jutsu quizás? — Pregunto Kurenai, llevándose unos dedos para tomar su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

— Eso no seria nada, recuerdo que una ves mi padre me contó que los tres legendarios Sennin usan el chacra que esta en el ambiente para crear Jutsu nunca antes vistos, así como también aumentar sus capacidades físicas, pero obviamente usted ya esta al tanto de eso, por lo cual su preocupación, es por el tipo de chacra que detectaron, llevándonos a una situación mas... Problematica — Un vago Shikamaru Nara hacia acto de presencia, una mirada de flojera extrema, a su lado iban Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi.

— ¡Shikamaru! — Exclamo con sorpresa Kiba, al ver al mas vago de los vagos, su perro que estaba al lado de el, ladro en señal de sorpresa

— Buenas tardes Tsunade-Sama, ya he terminado el encargo y déjeme decirle que esta situación es muy problematica... Sera mejor que les diga — Comento Shikamaru, le entrego otro informe a la Senju, luego se encamino a una parte de la oficina bostezando y sentándose en el sofá que estaba en la oficina de Tsunade.

— ¿Que es eso que tiene que decirnos Tsunade-Sama? — Pregunto Gai con interés, al igual que la Hokage el tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, Talves serian sus años como ninja, en el cual desarrollo ese sentido de detectar el peligro, aveces era algo beneficioso, pero otra veces solo era una pesadilla, porque el sabia que algo grande estaba apunto de pesar y que muchas vidas se perderían. Tsunade suspiro en derrota.

— ... Es cierto que nosotros los Sennin, podemos recolectar el chacra natural, yo lo hago mediante mi sello en la frente, pero me toma mas años que Jiraiya y Orochimaru... Pero ese no es el punto ahora... Si no que efectivamente, es el tipo de chacra que se detecta... Es el chacra correspondiente ¡Al zorro de las Nueve colas! — Revelo la rubia, miro la cara de sorpresa de todos, en especial la de los mas jóvenes.

Gai y Kurenai, se tensaron con nerviosismo, por sus mentes paso la imagen de un imponente zorro de nueve colas destruyendo su aldea, mientras mataba a cuanta persona tuviera delante de el, mientras ellos veían impotentes como esa bestia destruía su hogar.

— P-pero... E-eso... Es algo... Imposible, la Jinchūriki se encuentra de viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya-Sama — Hablo tartamudeando las primeras palabras Kurenai, es algo imposible, se supone que el demonio esta encerrado en la chica Uzumaki, por lo tanto es algo imposible que el se encuentre en la aldea.

Los novatos, veían con curiosidad a los mas adultos de la habitación, realmente ellos no entendían nada. La mente de Shikamaru, comenzó a trabajar en cientos de escenarios y posibilidades, una idea lentamente comenzaba a tomar forma en su cerebro, idea que no quería creer.

— Lo que les revelare ahora fue catalogado por el tercer maestro Hokage como un secreto de rango SS, el que revelara esta información seria ejecutado en el acto... Todo esta escrito en este informe que leeré... — Hablo con voz de ultratumba Tsunade, los secretos del pasado tenían que ser revelados.

Los ojos de los novatos se abrieron enormes, también se escucho un "problematico", por parte de Shikamaru, que ya tenia una idea de a donde se dirigía todo esto...

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

**{Relata Tsunade}.**

* * *

><p><em>La aldea escondía entre las hojas fue atacada un diez de octubre, por la bestia mas poderosa de todas las bestias con cola, el Kyūbi no Kitsune, apenas la bestia llego comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, nuestros ninjas prácticamente estában siendo mandados a morir, al enfrentar a esa bestia, pero ellos en una prueba de la voluntad de fuego, dieron valientemente sus vidas para proteger esta aldea, sin embargo aunque hubieran muchos ninjas valientes, nuestra fuerza no era la suficiente para derrotarlo, cuando ya estábamos por darnos por vencidos, fue cuando hizo acto de presencia el Cuarto maestro Hokage, en menos de un minuto fue capaz de inmovilizar y trasladar al Bijū a un lugar lejos de la aldea, desde hay no fuimos capaces de llegar al lado del cuarto maestro Hokage, sino hasta en cuatro horas después, solo para encontrarnos la escena mas horrible que recuerde, el cuarto maestro Hokage muerto junto a su esposa, mientras en un altar se encontraban dos pequeños niños con el símbolo de un sello en sus estómagos, el convirtió a sus propios hijos en Jinchūriki para salvar a la aldea, los nombres de los infantes son... Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Naomi.<em>

_Primer Informe escrito por Sarutobi Hiruzen, Tercer maestro Hokage. 10 de octubre xx789._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Como fue decidido en el concejo que se llevo a cabo después del ataque del Zorro, he vuelto a ser el Hokage, pero lamentablemente no he podido hacer nada con tal de ayudar a esos dos pequeños. Lo único que pude hacer por ellos, fue ocultarle su estatus de Jinchūriki al resto de la aldea, para que así no tomen represarias contra ellos, ambos han sido enviados a diferentes orfanatos, no se les revelara nada de sus orígenes ni que son familia, si no hasta que cumplan la mayoria de edad, o almenos sean de rango Chūnin. Estos tres años han sido duros para todos, pero especialmente para ellos dos._

_Cuarto informe escrito por Sarutobi Hiruzen, tercer maestro Hokage. 24 de junio xx792._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Minato, Kushina, lo lamento no he podido hacer nada, lamentablemente su hijo Uzumaki Naruto ha sido secuestrado por unos Anbu de identidad desconocida. Pero tengo sospechas de que estos eran Anbu Root, especialemente después de descubrir que la mujer que adopto al pequeño fue un antiguo miembro de esta division de Anbu, lamentablemente la mujer ya se encontraba muerta cuando llegamos, Danzo se mostró sorprendido al saber que ella era una antigua Root, pero yo no le creo, el sabia perfectamente quien era ella, llegare al fondo de esto._

_Noveno informe, escrito por Sarutobi Hiruzen, tercer maestro Hokage. 30 de septiembre xx793._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya han sido tres años de búsqueda, no puedo seguir gastando recursos de la aldea, en buscar a alguien que posiblemente ya no se encuentre vivo, todos mis espias han sido inútiles buscando información de el, lamentablemente desde hoy declaro a Uzumaki Naruto como muerto. No se le hablara nunca de el a Naomi Uzumaki._

_Ultimo informe escrito por Sarutobi Hiruzen, tercer maestro Hokage. 7 de marzo xx796._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Todos en la habitación estaban en un profundo silencio, después de haber escuchado de boca de Tsunade, los informes confidenciales que el propio tercer maestro Hokage escribió con su puño y letra.<p>

— Problemático... — Fue la única palabra que se le vino a la mente a Shikamaru para describir toda esta situación. Los otros todavía seguian procesando la informacion en sus cerebros.

— ¿Entonces... Estas pulsaciones de chacra que provenien de la tierra, usted piensa que la parte que tenia el chico del zorro se esta reformando y pronto renacerá? — Pregunto Kurenai con temor, todavía tenia algunas pesadillas de como su padre se sacrificaba valientemente para protegerla.

— Naomi-Chan... T-tenia un Hermano... — Murmuro Ino en estado de shock, la chica gritona, y molesta del grupo de novatos, que todos creían que no tenia familia y que estaba sola en el mundo, resulta que siempre tubo un hermano, hasta que este murio.

— ¿Por que nos revela esto Tsunade-Sama? — Pregunto Chouji, mientras sacaba otra bolsa de papas, el comía cuando estaba nervioso y esta vez se tenia que comer unas papas lo mas pronto posible.

— N-naomi-Chan... U-un J-jinchūriki... — Murmuro con timidez Hinata, ella al igual que todos sabia lo que significaba que una persona fuera un Jinchūriki. Una cárcel, viviente, pensante y sintiente.

— El por que les revelo esto, es para que sepan de que estamos hablando... De la posible resurrección de la mitad del Kyūbi... ¡Neji Hinata!, no necesito que pierdan mas tiempo, quiero que usen su "Byakugan (Ojo blanco)" y vean que se esta formando bajo nuestros pies, mas específicamente necesito que me digan si hay alguna aglomeración masiva de chacra del Kyūbi, lo reconoceran fácilmente por su color rojo — Ordeno Tsunade, mientras observada de forma seria a los dos Chūnin.

— ¡Entendido "BYAKUGAN (OJO BLANCO)"! — Exclamaron los dos Hyūga al unisono, mientras las venas en sus ojos se marcaban, todo se volvía blanco y negro, mientras comenzaban a ver que había debajo de la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Los gritos de agonía que eran acallados rápidamente por golpes sordos, llegaban a a sus oídos, temblando incontrolablemente se abrazaron entre ellos, buscando de alguna forma sentirse protegidos de todo ese mal que pronto llegaría a sus celdas, Talves era la muerte que se encontraba asediando este lugar, querian creer eso, que pronto su sufrimiento acabaría, bajo el filo de la guadaña de la parca.<p>

— ¡Itana!... Usa tu Byakugan y ve que esta pasando abajo... Algo me dice que se trata de ese chico... — Ordeno una chica pelirroja de unos trece años de edad, usando solamente un vestido de color blanco que se encontraba gastado y mugriento, un parche en su ojo derecho, mientras el otro era de color marrón. Ella se encontraba abrazando a varios niños y niñas menores que ella que solo lloraban y temblaban de miedo al sentir las sacudidas del lugar y las grandes grietas que aparecían en las paredes.

— Esta... Bien, One-Chan... "Byakugan (ojo Blanco)" — Respondió una chica un año menor que la pelirroja de cabello azulado, sucio y enmarañado, realizando un par de posiciones de manos, antes de que sus ojos antes perlados se resquebrajaran y múltiples venas se comenzaran a enmarcar alrededor de sus ojos. Ella igual vestía únicamente un vestido blanco.

— ¿Que ves, que esta ocurriendo? — Pregunto con desesperación y ansiedad la chica pelirroja, mientras trataba de controlar a todos los niños que quería como si fueran sus hermanos menores.

— Puedo ver... Que se esta llevando a cabo una gran batalla, Hay mucha sangre, por todos lados, por las paredes, en el suelo, encima de otros cadáveres, hay cuerpos partidos a la mitad, hay otros descuartizados, puedo ver en sus caras que ellos... Sienten... Temor... Danzo se encuentra hay también, no se le nota feliz, pero tampoco preocupado... Un chacra siniestro y atemorizante se encuentra por todo el aire del lugar... ¡Puedo verlo! Al chico que se encuentra bajo nosotros, el que esta solo en esa celda, el que sufre todos los días, con los experimentos de Yamori... Esta cambiado... — Relataba la niña mirando con suma atención hacia abajo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver a tantos Anbu Root, muertos.

— ¿Como que cambiado?... Cuentame Itana — Pidió la pelirroja, aunque un poco perturbada por la sonrisa de la peliazul, esa sonrisa era un tanto espeluznante. Itana pareció volver a reaccionar, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar pensamientos sádicos, volvió a relatar lo que acontecía.

— ... Esta cambiado... Un chacra rojo, el mismo que esta en el aire, se encuentra rodeándolo, protegiéndolo. Dos colas de chacra rojo se mecen en su espalda, sus marcas en las mejillas se encuentran mas marcadas de lo normal, sus uñas se encuentran convertidas en garras de las cuales gotean sangre, pero no su sangre. Sus colmillos son mas grandes que los normales, sus ojos... Son extraños... Son de un color purpura, lo puedo notar aun con mi Byakugan que no ve nada mas que blanco y negro... Tiene dos ondas alrededor de la iris, su iris es alargada y afilada... Una sonrisa alargada, delgada y afilada se encuentra en sus labios... ¡Ese chico se volvió demente! — Exclamo con sorpresa, al ver tan perturbadora sonrisa en los labios del chico, aunque ese sonrojo en su cara, la hacían mas perturbadora a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Danzo apretaba su bastón como un intento de controlar su enojo, ya solo quedaban a lo mucho ciento veinte ninjas, que pudieran seguir peleando, los demás se encontraban muertos, a pasos calmados se comenzó a alejar de aquella escena.<p>

Esta cueva o guarida, se encontraba dividida por niveles, en total hay seis niveles, en el primer nivel se encuentran las instalaciones del lugar, donde estan las oficinas, donde se organizan y reparten las misiones, aparte del comedor. En el segundo nivel se encuentran los dormitorios, de los ninjas, dado que son muchos se necesito de todo un nivel para ellos. En el tercer nivel se encuentran las instalaciones científicas, donde los científicos y investigadores desarrollan nuevas tecnologías para ayudar en el ''desarrollo de Konoha'', además de que aquí se experimentaba con los sujetos de prueba que se hayaban en el nivel cuatro y cinco. El nivel cuatro como se menciono anteriormente, es donde estan los sujetos de experimentación, recluidos en celdas, en este nivel se encuentran los menos peligrosos, siendo en su caso mayoria huérfanos de familias civiles. En el quinto nivel se encuentran los sujetos de prueba que pertenecieron a poderosos clanes ninja, estos sujetos de prueba son los mas peligrosos debido a sus diferentes habilididades, también se encuentra en este lugar un campo de entrenamiento. El ultimo nievl es el sexto este esta ocupado solamente por un solo sujeto de pruebas, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

Danzo se dirigía al primer nivel, de la guarida. No podía darle la oportunidad a ese chiquillo de terminar su vida aquí.

— ¡**DAAAAAAAAANZZOOOOOOOOOO!** — Rugio Naruto, mientras intentaba detenerlo, pero sus acciones fueron frenadas por los treinta anbu que se posicionaron delante de el.

— ¡No permitan que llegue hasta el primer nivel, den sus vidas si es necesario! — Ordeno Danzo mientras se subía en una especie de elevador, siendo esas sus últimas ordenes antes que las compuertas se cerraran.

Los Anbu se lanzaron al ataque con sus espadas en alto, en un intento por partir a la mitad a Naruto, mas sin embargo este los esquivo fácilmente y ante la incredulidad de ellos, dos puntos blancos se comenzaron a formar arriba de los ojos de Naruto, siendo este el rasgo distintivo de los miembros del clan Kaguya.

— Los experimentos que se realizaron en el... Los Kekegenkai que se implantaron en su ADN, deben de estar despertando uno por uno ante el estrés de la batalla — Razono uno de los Anbu, mientras sus compañeros escuchaban con atención, sus palabras, tratando de hallar un punto débil en el muchacho, cosa que no parecia suceder, dado que a medida que pasaba el tiempo combatiendo contra el, solo pareciera que se hiciera a cada segundo mas y mas fuerte.

— **jejejejeje al parecer su pequeño "experimento" se esta volteando contra ustedes... Una extraña sensación recorre mi cuerpo... Mas específicamente mis... Huesos... —** Naruto levanto sus manos, haciendo tronar dos de sus dedos, en un gesto ansioso. Y ante la mirada aterrada y de asco de los Anbu, los huesos de los dedos se Naruto crecieron de forma anormal, tres huesos en cada mano de mas de un metro de largo cada uno.

Naruto salio disparado a una velocidad impresionante, los Anbu gritaron de agonía, cuando sintieron sus gargantas desgarradas, un borrón de velocidad rojo se forma, dejando solo la muerte tras su paso, si no alcanzaba a cortarlos, con sus huesos, sus colas ese encargaban de ellos, una brutal carnicería se llevo a cabo en el sexto nivel, de la guarida, donde miembros y cuerpos aserreados volaban por todas parte, mientras un proyectil rojo pasaba entre ellos.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAA! — Grito el ultimo de los Anbu Root, al sentir como su cabeza era desprendida de su cuerpo, para horror de el, alcanzar a ver aunque sea unos segundo como su cuerpo que caia lentamente, mientras en su cuello un géiser de sangre volaba por todo el lugar. También siendo lo ultimo que escucho el sonido de los dedos de su asesino tronando.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Las prisioneras de la celda, 009. Observaban con atención a la de pelo azul, que hace unos cuantos minutos se había quedado completamente en silencio, aunque lo que mas les llamaba la atencion era ese sonrojo presente en sus pálidas mejillas y mirada soñadora.<p>

— Itana... Itana... ¡Itana! — Grito la pelirroja, con desesperación, hace mas de cinco minutos que la chica se había ido, y fue justo cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, pero solo un poco dado que ella también era una ninja sensor y podía detectar que todo chacra proveniente del sexto nivel había sido aniquilado, a excepción de uno, el mas fuerte y aterrador de todos.

— ... El... Viene... Hacia acá... — Murmuro la Hyūga, en estado de shock, mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón y sentía como este latía de forma rápida.

Todos se confundieron con las palabras dichas por la chica, mirándose entre ellos en signo de no entender nada, le iban a volver a replicar, pero un gran estruendo los obligo a callarse.

_¡BOOOOOM!._

Resonó por todo el lugar el poderoso, estruendo, de una pared siendo reventada, mas específicamente el suelo bajo sus pies, impactados miraron en dirección donde se podía observar una gran polvareda, las luces que colgaban de los techos tildaban y se mecían de un lado a otro, justo en medio de todas las celdas, donde había una especie de campo de entrenamiento, emergió una larga, peligrosa y roja cola, no era transparente si no que completamente roja, como la sangre, seguida de otra, parecieron que se clavaron en el techo del lugar antes de que la silueta de un peliblanco saliera ante todos, una sonrisa delgada afilada y peligrosa en sus labios, los ojos mas extraños que alguien hubiera visto, tres enormes huesos saliendo por sus antebrazos, era una vision del infierno, ver como lentamente esos huesos se comenzaban a adentrar en la piel del muchacho que no deberia tener mas de quince años, el miro en todas direcciones, viendo la gran cantidad de prisioneros que había en el lugar. Haciendo crujir el dedo meñique de su mano derecha, hablo con una voz atemorizante y espelusnante. Trataria de hacer su ultimo acto de humanidad.

— **Compañeros... ¡Hemos sido torturados por años por estos sujetos!... Nos quitaron a nuestras familias, perdimos a gente importante para nosotros... Hemos sufrido, en estas celdas... Yo he sido víctima de incontables experimentos... ¡Vean en lo que me he convertido! —** Los años de maltrato físico y psicológico que sufrio Naruto hicieron que su mente se rompiera, abandonando todo rastro de sentimientos, y eso incluyo la timides y pánico escénico.

Todos los prisioneros se acercaron a los barrotes de acero que los cautivaban, algunos miraron horrorizados al... Al... Monstruo, que estaba en ese lugar, sintieron temor de pensar que ellos tambien podrían terminar así.

— ¡¿Pero que podemos hacer?!... ¡Ellos son ninjas entrenados, nosotros no poseemos ese entrenamiento! —

— ¡Podriamos morir! —

— ¡O incluso podríamos sufrir nuevos experimentos como forma de castigo! —

— ¡¿Porque nos estas ayudando?! —

— ¡No lo escuchen si van con el, terminaran convertidos en unos mounstros al igual que el! —

Los gritos llenos de dudas no se hicieron esperar, mientras reclamaban y exigían explicaciones, los prisioneros estaban muy atemorizados, para siquiera tratar de defenderse, aunque ellos estuvieran en el quinto nivel, no tenian entrenamiento ninja, solo algunos sabían moldear chacra, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Naruto bajo la cabeza, con clara decepción, haciendo tronar sus dedos nuevamente y levantado la vista con una sonrisa psicópata, se comenzó a reír como un desquiciado, "Aveces hay que elegir el dañar a alguien para salvarse" como si fuera la propia Rize que le susurraba esas palabras en su cabeza, dos colas mas se comenzaban a formar en la espalda de Naruto. Su cuerpo comenzo a cubrirse con una armadura de huesos blancos, que el misno estaba generando gracias al Kekegenkai implantado en el de los Kaguya. Pequeñas partículas de chacra rojo y azul comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo.

— **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA RIZE-CHAN, ES COMO DIJISTE AVECES HAY QUE HACER SACRIFICIOS PARA SALVARSE, LES INTENTE DAR UNA OPORTUNIDAD, PERO NO ME ECUCHARON Y NO PUEDO SEGUIR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO... DESTRUIRE ESTE LUGAR Y ESCAPARE DE AQUI INCLUSO SI EN EL PROCESO LOS MATO A TODOS ELLOS JAJAJAJAJAJA! **— Con risa maniaca del de cabello blanco se posiciono en cuatro patas mientras lentamente las particulas de chacra se comenzaban a juntar enfrente de su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Decisión tuya si quieres poner la siguiente canción a modo de ambiente y para los que si quieren aquí va... "Tokyo Ghoul Opening— Unravel"]<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡ESPERA, NOSOTRAS QUEREMOS IR CONTIGO! — Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes una chica pelirroja y con un parche en el ojo grito con desesperacion, ella podia sentir una gran cantidad de chacra flotando alrededor de ese, monstruo, y podía asegurar que si tenia el poder suficiente como para destruir todo este lugar.<p>

Naruto sonrió debajo de su armadura de huesos. Una de sus colas se dirigió rápidamente al lugar de donde provino el grito, con facilidad arranco las rejas, y ante la mirada impactada de todos, la cola de chacra rojo se " trago" a la pelirroja, así como también empezo a hacerlo con todos los prisioneros que se encontraban en esa celda, protegiéndolas con ese chacra siniestro y poderoso, al menos salvaria a unas cuantas y eso lo hacia sonreir dado que así no se sentía tan mal matar a tantos, y eso solo afirmaba su crencia de que hay que hacer sacrificios para salvar a las personas importantes.

— **¡BIJŪ-DAMA (BOMBA BESTIA CON COLA)! **— Comiéndose la pequeña esfera y luego abriendo sus facues, de su boca salió un gran rayo de poder, que a iba a maxima velocidad destruyendo todo a su paso, creando un agujero de mas de 500 metros de diametro en el techo, con velocidad comenzó a escalar por las paredes, ayudandose de los escombros que caían y que lentamente aplastaban a los prisioneros que no quisieron escucharlo.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Neji y Hinata habían activado sus técnicas, sus rostros serios rápidamente cambiaron a unos llenos de terror y horror, un gran terremoto azotó a la aldea de la hoja justo al tiempo que Neji y Hinata exclamaban.<p>

— ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI, LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE! — Exclamaron con terror absoluto, Neji tomo a la Hokage del hombro y comenzó a realizar múltiples ''Sunshin no Jutsu" Con tal de alejarse lo mas pronto posible de la torre Hokage, el había visto lo que se dirigía hacia ellos y si permanecían mas tiempo hay, no saldrian vivos.

Hinata también en desesperación salto por la ventana destruyéndola en el proceso, siendo seguida por sus compañeros de generación y los Jounin que se encontraban hay, una ligera lágrima recorrio su mejilla al saber que no pudo ayudar a mas personas.

— ¡Gai-Sensei ¿por que corremos?! — Pregunto con grandes dudas lee, realmente el lo hizo al ver que su sensei hacia lo mismo. Su carrera se vio interrumpida cuando salto a uno de los techos para ganar impulso, pero no conto con el violento terremoto que azotaba a Konoha, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, de cara contra las duras tejas.

— ¡Lee, estas bie-!... Ho Kami... — Los ojos de Gai se abrieron con horror, al ver un gran rayo de poder que comenzaba lentamente a salir de debajo de la torre Hokage.

Todos volvieron su vista hacia atrás y vieron la misma aterradora escena, la torre Hokage, lentamente comenzaba a ser cubierta por ese rayo de poder, mientras este se perdía en el cielo, el rayo de energía destructiva se comenzó a expandir para los lados, lentamente comenzando a crecer.

— ¡APRESURENSE! — Grito con desesperación Kurenai al ver como todos se habían quedado en shock ante la escena que veían, al mismo tiempo que Kurenai grito eso, fue enceguecida, por la gran luz brillante que despedía esa energía, mientras lentamente comenzaba a ser cubierta por ese poder, al igual que todos los otros ninjas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>— ¡¿Por que carajos tienes a esa bestia suelta?! — Grito con enojo la chica de hace unos momentos mientras zarandeaba de un lado a otro al autor.<p>

— ¡Pero si cachupín es muy dócil!.. ¡¿Y quien carajos eres y que haces en mi casa?! — Pregunto el autor, mirandola con enojo, esa chica aunque bonita era muy rara.

— Jejejeje si lo siento, yo soy tu nueva vecina me acabo de mudar al lado, al parecer la que vivía hay antes se fue por que tubo problemas con su novio... ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto mirando con extrañeza como el autor se hacia bolita y se iba a un rincón. Mientras murmuraba cosas, como ''Traidores" y " Maldita ramera". Un Goton se formo en la nuca de la chica. El autor se recompuso rapidamente.

— ¡Si estoy bien!... Y como creo que no les interesa a ustedes seguir viendo mi vida, me voy despidiendo, Bye Bye... — Autor sonríe a la pantalla, mientras en su espalda la chica pasa su cabeza por su hombro y mira la pantalla con curiosidad.

Atte:Rey96.

* * *

><p>Pd: ¿Que pasara con Naruto ahora? ¿Danzo habrá muerto? ¿Kurenai, Tsunade, Gai y los demás novatos habrán muerto por la Bijū dama de Naruto? ¿Que desafíos tendrá ahora Naruto en la superficie?.<p>

Pd2: Como se habrán Dado cuenta en la historia agrege que Naruto salvo a unos cuantos, y no mencione sus descripciones solo a dos, y como esta al igual que todas mis otras historias sera un Naruto/Harem, diganme alguna chica que les gustaría que apareciera en la historia, puede ser de otros anime, tiene que decirme su nombre, poderes y un poco de su pasado, dado que si bien conosco varios manga y anime, no los conozco todos. Jejeje.


End file.
